Prepared for the DEAD
by subject 0.1
Summary: this is my story of Takashi being prepared for zombies. main pairing TakashixRika RATED M FOR MATURE AND LEMONS
1. Prepared for DEAD

Hello guys this is my new story and spoilers the pairing is RikaxTakashi

Anyway ENJOY MY FRIENDS! ENJOY!

000

Takashi 10 Years Old

Takashi Komuro was a regular type of boy into music, girls etc. he had brown hair which had a bed-head look to it, with brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. But he has an obsession with one thing and that is zombies. No one knew it but he had a whole drawer dedicated to zombie films and a backpack with some basic 'kit' as he likes to call it. His old girlfriend Rei Miyamoto a girl with strawberry blonde hair a good sized bust and two 'antennae' on her head. She had dumped him when he revealed his obsession with zombies and told him he was crazy. And a week later she decided to get together Hisashi Igou a silver haired boy and a (right now) red belt in karate. Right now though Takashi couldn't care less as he watched another person be ripped apart by a horde of zombies. 'I won't tell Saya 'bout this 'cause she'll say I'm crazy too' I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

Takashi 11 years old

Takashi was in his room doing push ups and has now started preparing for a so called 'oncoming apocalypse' as he called it. "50!" he was breathing heavily as he fell to the floor. "Jesus…*pant* Christ." He sat on his bead trying to get his breath back. After a while he took his laptop and started going through assault rifles "Hmmm" he pondered his choices and then finally came across the weapon he wanted, an H&amp;K G36C. Takashi knew his dad liked guns but his mom was quite the liberal. He silently promised his parents for their money to be returned once he got it. "TAKASHI! GET DOWN NOW!" his mother yelled. "Better face the music" I mumbled.

Takashi 14 years old.

Silence was all that was in the warehouse of the Komuros. At one end man sized targets, and the other the prone form of Takashi Komuro who now looks a lot more muscular and quite taller. A deep breath and then 'BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!' ten shots, 8 bull's-eyes and two slightly off of 5cm away from the canter of the head. Takashi then sighed and went back in to take a drink before slipping on some shoes and having a good long run. Many are surprised in Takashi's accuracy in shooting and also became quick friends with Kohta Hirano who was a gun-otaku. 'After my run I will have a look at this Rika Minami I've heard so much about. Apparently she was 17 and already in top 5 snipers of japan. I think I speak for everyone when I say WHAT THE FUCK!? Seriously though how. He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind before doing his run.

Takashi 16 years old

Takashi now standing at a respectable 5'8 with quite a muscular build and wide shoulders. If he was an onlooker he could be considered military. Now though he was standing with his H&amp;K G36C aiming at a target at 50 metres away and 75% are bull's-eyes. He enjoyed shooting and planning so much he could be considered a sergeant! But to Takashi the only people he cared for was his mom, dad, Kohta and Saya. 'I would consider helping Rei and hisashi but they broke me if I was to come across them in the oncoming apocalypse I would probably trip hisashi.' He thought bitterly before taking his phone and looking more into this Rika woman. 'Wouldn't mind being with her in an apocalypse.' He thought.

With Takashis mother in the mental health clinic.

"So have you found anything doctor you told me to come without taki-kun and I have so tell me" Mrs Komuro asked worriedly. "No apart from a short anxiety problem and a bit _too_ much dedication to something he won't tell about. Do you think that there could be something wrong?" he asked "n-no …*sigh* I don't think." She looked down as she started to tear up.

000

There is the first chapter don't forget to review and comment etc. thank you for reading SAYONARA!


	2. DEAD walking

Hey guys this is the next chapter for prepared for the DEAD  
I have had no reviews so far and well I can't allow that so PLEASE REVIEW!

Anyways enough of all that Chapter 2 DEAD walking

000

Z day 8:00am Takashis apartment….

Takashi was on a beach in a tank top and swimming shorts running a hand through his hair. He sighed in pleasure as the sun shone on his skin. "Are you gonna stand there all day or what?" asked a feminine voice from behind him. "Well, well, well if it isn't _the _Rika Minami." Takashi asked with a smirk as he looked at the purple haired beauty that was behind him. She giggled to his statement before replying "yes taki-kun" next with a playful smirk walked over to him and kissed him passionately. While kissing her hand found its way down to the tent in his shorts. He panted as she stimulated him. But before he knew it she nearly teared his shorts off! She gasped as she took in the packaging, 8inches and thick was all she looked at until opening her mouth and gobbling his length all the way to the hilt. "Ohhhh…yeaaaah" he moaned "your good Rika-Chan" he said in between gasps.  
"oh takashi-kun heehee…. You idiot you need TO WAKE UP!"  
Takashi fell out of his bed to hear a loud, a very loud and annoying buzzing sound. Takashi awoke to his alarm clock ringing. Peeling one eye open he saw the LED lights flashing "8:00!?" he asked/yelled. "Fuuuuuck!" he moaned as he ran to the shower. He switched it to cold. The cold water felt like a punch on his skin. Soon he changed it to warm for a minute before drying off. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" he kept saying. '_Underwear…..check….trousers….check…..undershirt….check….school shirt. Check…jacket….check…socks. Check….shoes….check'_ he ran down the stairs and quickly put some toast in. after that he checked his bag "if I'm late again mum and Saya will kill me." He said making sure his H&amp;K was secure. He buttered his toast before heading out.

He started jogging down the street keeping the mantra in his head going '_shit! Shit! Shit!_' as he started sprinting he realized how fast he can really go. To an onlooker he could be a blur to others nothing and he loved that fact. He also had Hypermobility in all of his joints. Keyword: ALL, by that I mean all of his joints not just most or some ALL of them. Any way he was basically free running to school.

He realized if he was just going to continue this route he would be late, so he thought with a big grin '_maybe I could run up this next buildings wall…hmm… yes might as well._' "HAHAHAHAHAHA….YES!" he shouted before running up the houses wall to land on the upper windowsill and then climbed up. "Fuck yeah!" he said as he started running and jumping from roof to roof.  
Before he even saw the school he realized this way was fastest. He started panting as the physical exhaustion started to catch up with him.

When Fujimi was in sight he sighed in relief. Before giving a final push. He was going to make it!

Fujimi Academy Z-day 2:30pm

Takashi was on the stairwell letting his mind free for a moment, that is until it was ruined by a certain pink haired 'genius' known only as Saya Takagi. "You idiot stop skipping class or I will tell your mom about you skipping!" she said with a knowing smirk "you wouldn't" he growled. "Oh yes I would" she replied with a stuck up grin "now come to class before I do you don't want to be kept back a year like your ex do you" she said "in a sec" he replied depressingly. "Good!" she said.

"Little brat" Takashi muttered before going through his bag. But as he was doing so there was a banging coming from the front gate of the school. "Hmm...Trespasser?" he wondered aloud.

Four teachers were heading over to see what was going on. Takashi took out some binoculars to see Teshima-sensei grab the man. Takashi was holding the railing very roughly and kept his strong grip there. Soon enough Teshima-sensei was bitten by the man, and Takashi paled. "n-no … no way." Takashi mumbled. "it can't be" as his grip on the rail tightened and his knuckles turned white. Then Teshima got up and bit into Hayashi-sensei's neck. "Aarrrrrgghh" she screamed. Takashi tuck out his H&amp;K and shot down Teshima and Hayashis heads both bulls' eyes. The janitor and other teacher that was there looked up at me and Yelled "you up there come here NOW!" I did as told and told them about the zombies. At first they thought I was crazy until I killed the other guy outside and showed the bite mark. Then they went inside I followed just so I could get Saya and Kohta and head to mine and Kohta's weapon cache/warehouse.

I had an insanely wide grin on my face as I thought '_this is it….this is what I've been preparing for…the Dead walking!_'

000

There it is the zombies are appearing Takashi is being a badass and also has hypermobility in all of his joints YAY

Anyway remember to review, comment favourite etc. and THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME

Subject 0.1 over and out!


	3. The Hunter of the DEAD

This is chapter 3 of prepared for the dead

Sorry for being unable to write more I had broken my leg so I will write as much as possible the next few weeks.

Anyway thanks for your reviews and Takashi will be more badass and this will have something to have with rika minami. In my story rika will be heading to her apartment and trying to find Shizuka and the group.

Anyway chapter 3: the Hunter of the DEAD

000

Rika POV:

Rika Minami was walking through the SAT's airport base giving that walk that says '_look all you want but no hands boys'_. Rika has (if you don't know) has purple hair in a ponytail red lipstick and tanned skin. She was trying to find her partner Tajima so she could explain what she wanted. She eventually found him on the balcony looking out with his binoculars. "Hey Tajima, I want to talk for a sec 'kay." She called, he turned with a small smile on his face "Hey chief what is it?" he asked. She sighed before looking him in the eye and saying "I'm going to look for shi-chan. So I have to leave." He looked surprised before turning serious "why are you telling this to me?" he asked, "Because I need you to keep people distracted while I go, please Tajima." She pleaded, he looked at her for a moment before getting a mischievous glint in his eyes, "only if you let me fondle your boobs for 5 seconds then I will." She looked tiredly at him before nodding

…..

…

…..

After the 'fun' she was on a ferry with her motorcycle waiting to arrive in Saitama. _'I hope I can find her on time' _she thought worriedly before deciding heading to her apartment would be best if she escaped.

Takashi POV

Takashi was sprinting to his class in 2-B _'need to find Kohta and Saya the genius better come or I will just drag her to the roof' _he thought bitterly. When he got there he kicked the door open and his strength gave him the effect he wanted. "KOMURO, WHAT do you…why do you have a gun!" he exclaimed, Takashi just ignored him and went to Saya and Kohta's desks "Saya, Kohta come on 'its' happening!" he exclaimed. Snickers broke out of those who knew him while others were asking what 'it' is. Saya was red with embarrassment while Kohta was standing up asking him if this is true "YES it is and you need to come to our warehouse for the weapons." Takashi whispered so only He, Saya and Kohta could hear. "Okay Takashi I'll come, Saya you coming?" he asked hoping she could come. "Takashi you BAKA, stop it can't happen!" she yelled. Takashi motioned for Kohta to follow, which he did after hesitating, but before he left he said aloud. "They are already on school grounds so you may want to run." Then grinned before yelling "SAYANORA!" a few feet out of the class he heard the teacher yelling "Takagi where are you going?! Come back here!" and Saya came stomping over to Takashi and Kohta, who had been given a Custom nighthawk 1911 "alright Takashi-baka I'll come only because you are never so worked up before. So where are we going?" she asked. "roof." Was the only reply she got. When they got there the scene they saw was one befitting a horror movie, pillars of smoke and ruined houses was all they saw. "You, you w-were r-rig-right Takashi." Was all Saya mumbled. Takashi just grumbled and said "just follow me."

Ten he realized the roof was filled with 'them'. "Well then let's go and bring these fuckers down!" he exclaimed. He shot down 2 at a time with a headshot "Kohta you guard the rear I'll take front Saya in the middle!" he ordered. After taking a few more down. They were going well only faltering when Kohta and Takashi were reloading and they eventually got to the observatory and set up a barricade. They had to gather their bearings before moving on. "Kohta take inventory, Saya try and find an idea of how we get out of here and I will loot for supplies here okay?" Kohta replied with a salute "yes sir!" before doing what he was told while Saya just said "sure" and found an idea quite quickly but decided to keep it to herself until Komuro got back.

After a few minutes Takashi had a bag of water bottles and biscuits as well as a few tools. Kohta had told him how much ammo they had as well as what other misc. items. "so Saya what have you decided?" he asked. "well the fire hose is what I was thinking, its water pressure is very high and is sometimes used for crowd control, what do you think?" after some thinking Takashi nodded for her to get ready.

After preparing Takashi and Kohta were holding the hose and Saya was waiting for them to tell her they were ready. "ready Kohta?" he asked Kohta replied "as ready as I'll ever be" Komuro just nodded before yelling "Saya, were ready!" and with that she turned it on and both boys went back at bit until they finally got it under control and turned it at the barricade.

The entire thing turned into some explosion taking down anything that got near it. "fire hose, not too bad" Takashi complimented "alright then lets go" he said afterward" getting two nods in response.

Takashi was thinking how he went from student zombie enthusiast to the hunter of the Dead.

000

Alright then that was chapter 3 and as always rate, review and favourite

Subject 0.1 Signing out


	4. Our DEAD new World

This is chapter 4 of Prepared for the DEAD

Now thank you for all of your reviews I really appreciate it

I am planning to reveal Takashi's dark secret in this chapter

Now what I want is some ideas from you guys like OCs, post your reviews and I will decide what I really, really like so don't get upset if I don't choose your idea okay.

Anyway Chapter 4 Our DEAD new world

ENJOY!

000

(Takashi POV)

We were running. Running around Fujimi Academy shooting those dead motherfuckers. Kohta was on my right his custom nighthawk in hand waiting for one of THEM to show themselves, they were okay for ammo and could go for quite a few fights before the ammunition was depleted.

Saya our _friendly _neighbourhood _genius _was keeping with my strides. We stopped at a stairwell to gain their bearings.

"*pant*need…..air…..now….*pant* lungs….killing….me." Kohta wheezed out "that's why you should stop eating so much you fatass!" Saya scolded/shouted Saya. "Saya, calm down. You're not helping by yelling at him, look," takashi he gestured forward "you've just basically rang the dinner bell…*sigh*…I'm not sure if she's a genius or a dumbass." He lectured, but muttered the last bit so she couldn't hear.

"So Komuro-san what is the Plan?" Kohta asked, "we head to our warehouse get the weapons and ammo etc. and then find our families, yours are out of town aren't they Hirano?" Takashi replied. Kohta only nodded Takashi knew he was unsure if he could see them again with them out of country. "well now we know a basic idea of what we do we now have to deal with THEM over there," he pointed at the ones that Saya attracted. "I'll take first shot and then we feed them lead!" he shouted.

And with that he shot the first one down with a single bullet.

And then soon enough Kohta joined in taking two of them down with one bullet and then Takashi shot another 5 down with all head shots "FUCK YEAH! COME AND EAT MY BULLETS YOU DEAD MOTHERFUCKERS!" Takashi yelled over the sound of the bullets, losing himself to the heat of the battle his vision turning red with bloodlust and rage. Soon enough they were all dead. And they were on their way.

"Err Takashi are you okay?" Kohta asked afraid of his friends rage when fighting the zombies. Takashi frowned "yeah, why?" he inquired "well you your eyes a moment ago when we were fighting THEM your eyes were red and it almost looked like you enjoyed what you did." Kohta told him

Takashi just shrugged and said "I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine" but he lied that time and was thinking about how much fun he actually had when butchering THEM and about the little amount of pleasure he felt when the blood splattered on him.

Takashi doesn't admit it to anyone but he has a very dark, sadistic side (split personality) and he was sort of proud because it now meant that he could unleash it, pretty much but he knew he could not change people's views on him so he would use Kohta to tell whoever he is with what he says and orders.

While deep in thought he never noticed he was heading to the school's faculty room but before he got there he saw a girl with ginger hair with two 'antennae' crying over a grey haired male who was being bitten he already knew who these people were…. Rei Miyamoto and Hisashi Igou.

He aimed at the zombie biting Hisashi's arm but was scolded by both Rei and Saya ""YOU MIGHT SHOOT HIM!"" they yelled simultainasly but he ignored them and shot nailing him in the head and did not damage Hisashi although he dearly wanted to.

Then he glanced sidelong at the flabbergasted expressions of Saya and Kohta before seeing Hisashi slump down and cough violently. "HISASHI, ARE YOU OKAY!?" Rei yelled/asked. "*sigh* Rei … get away from him." Takashi ordered her. "NO, HES GOING TO BE OKAY! HE IS GOING TO BE FINE!" she yelled

Takashi just sighed and grabbed her by the wrist and threw her to Kohta and said "Hold her, while I do this." He took Kohta's gun and knelt before Hisashi

"any last words Igou?" he asked Hisashi "Takashi, *cough**cough*…I'm sorry, I'm sorry for laughing at you and taking Rei, and live on and save people with your talent." He replied "goodbye, my friend." And shot him in the head.

All was silent. Until Rei screamed in horror, despair and anger. "WHY! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!" he took a moment to stop his rush of pleasure from killing a real person who hurt him emotionally. "He would have turned, and tried infecting us so I killed him. So he could die human." He replied as calmly as he could. "BUT HE MIGHT NOT HAVE! AND IF HE DID I WOULD TURNED WITH HIM! ITS BETTER THAN BEING WITH YOU THAT BITCH, AND THIS FATASS!" she screamed. Takashi was having difficulty NOT shooting her as well. "REI! Shut up, you think I would shoot him for no reason!? I shot him because I knew he would rather you see him as a human not one of THEM." He Yelled at her

She quieted down after that and started sobbing. Takashi just sneered in disgust at what she has become, he used to respect her before he found out that she started cheating on him.

Takashi went to Kohta and whispered "get Saya and Rei to follow me to the Faculty room, okay." Kohta only nodded in return. While he was doing that Takashi thought he heard heavy footsteps and peered in the hall to see two very buxom women; one with violet hair and a bokken with a long school skirt. The other he recognised as the school nurse miss. Marikawa. He ushered his 'group' over to meet the two women.

When they got there he cleared his throat behind the two. He almost got his head smashed in, because he startled them. "oh im sorry I am Saeko Busijima 3rd year and Kendo club captain.

"It's okay, I'm Takashi Komuro, 2nd year, zombie enthusiast, we were making are way to the faculty room are you going there too?" he asked "yes we are but we are going to rest there first, before we head out." She replied

Then they made their way to the faculty room. Takashi was thinking the same as everything else _this is our DEAD new world'_

000

That was chapter 4. Now remember to write your review, and I would love if you favourite as well.

Don't forget about writing your ideas as well okay

I am Subject 0.1 signing out!


End file.
